The Final Battle
by Shorty392
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kylie are out of school and living on their own when Harry and Ron recieve letters telling them they have to go to war against Voldemort. What will happen?
1. The Letters

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately…

**A/n:** This is another story that includes my made-up character, Kylie. Once again, read my profile to find out about her. Sorry that my chapters are shorter then most stories…I'm not good at length…

**The Letters**

It has been about a year since Harry and Kylie moved to a house of their own along with Kylie's boyfriend, Ron Weasley, and Harry's girlfriend, Hermione Granger. They were just so happy to finally get away from their dreaded Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley Dursley.

It has also been a year since the four have graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their last year was the worst they have ever had there. Professor Albus Dumbledore, their headmaster, died the previous year making their Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, their new headmistress. With Dumbledore gone, Voldemort was able to come to Hogwarts and track down Harry and Kylie. He was almost able to kill Harry, but once he screamed the dreaded words, Avada Kedavra, Ron's younger sister, Ginny, stepped in front of Harry, scarifying herself for him, just like his mother had done all those years ago.

The four friends put that behind them and tried to focus on their lives now. They all began different jobs right after leaving Hogwarts and they were all very successful in these jobs. Harry and Ron became aurors for Ministry of Magic and have been able to capture more then 10 Death Eaters each in the past month. Kylie became a chaser for the Chudley Cannons Quidditch Team and was named Chaser of the Month in both March and June. Hermione decided to find a job that brought her back to her childhood as a muggle so she became a ballerina and has starred in 5 ballets in the past month at a local muggle dance theatre.

It was a warm July afternoon and the girls were in the garden, cooling down each with a cold cup of butterbeer as the boys looked through files from the ministry in the family room.

The Girls

"How's the team doing?" Hermione asked Kylie, trying to come up with a conversation to break the silence between the two best friends.

"Undefeated," Kylie answered, looking off in the distance. Hermione could tell something was bothering her.

"Ky, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Hermione wasn't convinced. She never was when Kylie answered like that. She walked over to Ky, sat next to her, and put a hand on her back before saying, "No you're not. Something is bothering you. What is it?" Kylie sighed, looked Hermione directly in the eye, and said, "It's Ron. Ever since he became an auror he seemed too busy for me. Whenever we're both home, which is very rare anymore, he's always either looking through files or talking to someone from the ministry. He doesn't even write to me when I'm away with the team like he promised he would once I was signed. He's said a total of five words to me in the past two days. Harry is giving me more attention then Ron is, and he's just as busy. I just wish I knew why he was ignoring me."

"Don't worry about it. He's probably just stressed out and tired. Maybe he's still grieving over Ginny. He hasn't talked to me in the past week."

"Yeah, but you're not his girlfriend. The one who he promised he would spend forever with. The one who he promised he would never let go. The one who he said, 'I love you' to."

"Kylie!" They heard Ron's voice scream from the family room. Kylie stood up and ran to the family room, with Hermione right behind her.

The Boys

"Look at this," Harry said, smiling, as he grabbed a newspaper clipping with his and Ron's faces on it, casting jinxes at Death Eaters, to show Ron. Ron just looked up at the article, smiled, and then went back to his work. The smile slowly faded from Harry's face as he sighed and set down the article. "Ron, what's bugging you?"

"Nothing. Why would you think something's bugging me?" said Ron, without looking up.

"Because you don't seem as excited about things as you used to be. Because you don't seen to like Kylie as much as you used. I remember when you were obsessed and couldn't believe that she loved you. She's noticed it and so have I. What is your problem?"

"I'm just trying to concentrate on my work. I want to capture the bloody bastard who killed my sister. You don't know how it feels t lose someone like that Harry."

"Bull!" Harry almost yelled. "Ron, Voldemort killed both of my parents when I was only a year old. Last year, he almost took Kylie away from me. He made our lives hell. Don't tell me I don't know how it feels to lose someone you love because I do know. You're the one that doesn't know. At least you have parents and you've had them your whole life. Ky and I never even met ours!"

"Yeah, but you got through it!" Ron yelled, as his face grew bright red, looking up at Harry, "You were able to deal with it because you didn't even know he was out there until you were 11. I'm not able to get through it, Harry! I can't until Voldemort is dead, gone, and sent to hell."

"You have to! If you don't, you're just going to get even angrier and angrier until you can't take it anymore and you start taking your anger out on people like me or Kylie or Hermione. You have to let it go. Just calm down."

"Ok," Ron said, as his face returned to its normal color. He looked over at the window and noticed an owl sitting on the windowsill outside and walked over to let it in. As it flew in, it dropped two ministry envelopes on the desk full of Death Eater files. Harry opened the one that said 'Mr. Harry Potter' on the front and Ron did the same with the same that read 'Mr. Ronald Weasley.'

"Kylie!" Ron screamed as he finished reading the letter.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Kylie asked as she entered the room with Hermione right behind her. Ron just handed her the letter as he sat down, looked down at his feet, and put his hands in his soft, red hair. As Kylie finished reading, tears formed in her eyes.

"No," she whispered. "No. You can't!"

"I have to," he whispered back, still not looking up as a single tear fell from his eye and hit his shoe.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at the letter in his hand. She already knew what it said after reading over Kylie's shoulder. He walked over to Hermione, whispered, "It's the only way to get rid of him," and gave Hermione a hug as she cried on his shoulder. Kylie walked over to Ron and stood next to him as she whispered, "You can't go. Ron, I…I love you."

"I know," he whispered back as he stood up. He gave her a kiss, whispered, "That's why I have to," and walked out of the room. Kylie sat where Ron was only moments ago and cried as Harry let go of Hermione and walked over to his sister. He sat next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Harry, don't go. Please," she whispered. "I don't want to lose you either."

"You won't," he whispered back, choking back tears, "I promise. You know I would never leave you."

A/n: What do you whink so far? Review. Please and thank you.


	2. Saying Goodbye

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter……YET!

A/n: Sorry about this chapter being so short and sorry that it's really bad.  
I wrote this at 1:30 in the morning so I wasn't exactly in my right train of  
thought for this. Oh, and sorry to any non-catholics reading this. I am Catholic and believe in God and heaven and all of that so i am sorry for the last fews lines of this chapter for those of you who are non-catholic.

**Saying Goodbye.**

The next morning, Ron and Harry packed their trunks for the voyage and  
battle ahead. Every time Ron reached for an article of clothing, he thought,  
_'Should I be leaving?_' or '_What happens if I don't come back_?' or, for him,  
the worst thought that came to mind, '_What if Kylie finds someone new while  
I' gone?'_ Once his trunk was full and latched, he turned to Harry and said,  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"You want revenge for Ginny, right?" Harry replied, as he closed his trunk  
and sat on his bed. Ron nodded.

"But what about Kylie? And Hermione?"

"They'll be fine…I hope."

"What if they meet two new guys? What if they forget about us? I don't want  
that to happen."

"It won't. Kylie loves you more then anything. You should have seen her  
after you left. Hermione would never do something like that. You know how  
she is."

"I hope you're right." Ron decided Harry and he were doing the right thing  
by avenging their families, but it still felt wrong. He just shook that  
thought out of his head and dragged his trunk downstairs to the front door  
where the two girls were silently waiting. Once she heard the banging of the  
trunk on the steps, Kylie looked up at Ron and let a single tear fall from  
her eye. When he finally reached the girls, Ron set down his trunk and gave  
Kylie a tight hug as she let the tears fall onto his shoulder.

"I'll be back," he whispered, as tears fell down his face as well. "I  
promise. Just don't forget me."

"I won't," Kylie whispered back as she closed her eyes. She didn't want to  
let go of him. She wanted to be in Ron's arms forever and have him never  
leave her. "Just don't leave me."

"I won't. I'll write every chance I get. I'll come back as soon as I can. I  
promise."

Ron was doing his best to keep the tears back, but he failed. They fell from  
his eyes like mini waterfalls. Kylie just cried the hardest she has ever  
cried in life.

"I've already lost my parents. I don't want to lose you, too," Kylie said,  
once she caught her breath. "Promise me you and Harry will watch over each  
other. Promise me nothing will happen to you. Nothing will happen to Harry."

"I promise." Kylie and Ron let go of each other after a while and looked  
each other directly in the eyes before Ron pulled Kylie into a passionate  
goodbye kiss. While Ron and Kylie were glued together, Harry walked down the  
stairs to say goodbye to Hermione. Their conversation was like Kylie and  
Ron's: Wet and promising. Then Harry hugged Hermione and gave her a kiss  
when Ron and Kylie stopped. Just then, they all heard a knock on the door.  
Hermione opened the door and was face-to-face with the head of the aurors at  
the ministry.

"Are you two ready?" he asked. Harry and Ron looked at each other, both  
gave a little nod, and said, "Yes."

"Then come on." Harry and Ron grabbed their trunks, said a final goodbye to Hermione and Kylie and walked out the door.

"I hope he writes this time," Kylie said, fighting back more tears.

"I'm sure he will," Hermione said, in a comforting way.

After Harry and Ron, Kylie ran up to her room and knelt next to her bed. She made the sign of the cross and folded her hands, letting tears continue to run down her cheeks and onto her bed and her hands. "Lord," she began praying, "please watch over Harry and Ron. They are the most important boys in my life and I don't want to loose anymore people in my family!"


	3. The First Letter

**The First Letter**

About a week after Harry and Ron left, Kylie and Hermione were to be found in the kitchen, listening to the radio, and eating lunch. Kylie was trying to focus for her next game with the Cannons, but she found it rather difficult. _I hope Ron and Harry are ok. I haven't received a letter yet. I'm sure they're both fine. Stop worrying yourself. Ron will write just like he promised. Then again, he also promised to write while you're on the road with the team. I'm sure he's fine. Stop worrying!_

"Ky?" Hermione asked. She could sense something was wrong with her best friend. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Ky responded quietly, without looking at Hermione. Tears formed in her eyes. She tried desperately to hold them back, trying to be strong and think positively. She couldn't. They started falling down her cheeks, finally falling to the floor.

"Ky, I'm sure they're fine. They're probably just very busy settling in. I'm sure everything is fine." Hermione moved next to her friend and put her arm around Kylie's shoulders in a comforting way.

Just then, there was a tap on the window by the sink. They both looked up to see a brown owl sitting on the ledge, with an envelope in his beak. Kylie shot up and over to the owl. She let it in and grabbed the letter from its beak. Kylie was written on the front of the envelope. She smiled as she opened it and pulled out a letter.

Kylie,

I am sorry for waiting this long to write. We have been busy with locating Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. Things are going alright so far. Harry and I have been disguised so we are not recognized while out on a mission. Harry looks so different and funny. He's bald, except for the sides of his head. He doesn't have the scar anymore, or glasses. He also has a bit of a gut on him now. He looks like an old bum that sits on the couch and watches TV all day. He looks like he would go outside and scream "Be quiet, you evil little children!" to random kids. Haha. He had to change the most because of his reputation. Well, his and yours. My hair color is different and my freckles are gone and I now have glasses. Those are my only differences. I didn't have to change much.

I wish I was with you. I miss you so much, baby. I cannot go on without you in my life. I want to spend forever by your side. When I return home, we can start our life together. We can find our own house, just the two of us. I guess I better explain what I mean. Kylie Lily Potter, I want you to be my wife. I want to wake up every morning to your gorgeous hazel eyes. I want to spend every moment of my life with you. I want you to be the mother of my children. You are the only one for me. You're my everything. You are my life and I want to marry you. Will you marry me?

Much love,

Ron

Tears were streaming down Kylie's face as she read the last paragraph of Ron's letter. She has been waiting to hear those words from him for the last few months. She has been wanting to start a life with Ron. She couldn't believe he finally asked her for her hand in marriage.

"Hermione," Kylie whispered, as she grinned and let the tears roll down. "Ron just asked me to marry him." Hermione jumped out of her seat and took the letter from Kylie's hand. As she read, a grin appeared on her face as well.

"I am so happy for you, Ky! This is amazing!" Hermione gave Kylie a hug as Kylie began thinking. She was excited to marry Ron, but that was not her thought.

_What if I never have the chance to marry him? What if he never comes back? I want to marry him and spend my whole life with him! What if I lose him? What if Voldemort finds him, knows who he is, and decides to kill him? What if…_

More tears formed in Kylie's eyes. This time, they were tears of sorrow. Hermione noticed the difference and asked, "Ky, what's wrong? The love of your life asked you to marry him! You should have tears of joy! Now what's wrong?"

"What if I never have the chance to marry him, Hermione?" Kylie responded quietly.

"Ky, think positively! You _will_ have the chance to marry him! Sure, it'll be a little while before you can actually marry him, but you _will_ have the chance! He will return home. He will return to you, perfectly fine. You will have the chance to walk down the aisle to your man. You will have the chance to say 'I do'. You will have the chance to pledge your love for him, til' death do you part." This little speech made Kylie smile.

"Thanks," she muttered, before giving Hermione one last hug before returning to her room to write a response to Ron.


End file.
